mugenlabfandomcom-20200214-history
Flandre Scarlet/RicePigeon's Version
Overview Flandre's ability to destroy anything manifests itself in the form of speed and power. As a pure melee attacker, Flandre relies on charge motions to perform fast, agile, and powerful attacks that are sure to pressure the opponent. Many of her specials provide Flandre with some kind of invincibility to help her accomplish this. Flandre's biggest flaw, however, is her frailty. With only 700 Life, the damage she will be taking will be just as big as the damage she will be dishing out. At the beginning of the match, Flandre has the option to select one of two Level 3 Spellcards for use, but will not be able to use both during the same match. It's generally recommended to choose the one more fitting for the situation Flandre is up against. "Weapon of Mass Destruction" is Flandre's only projectile attack, a slow-moving energy orb that reacts violently upon contact with anything, while Flandre is able to move after the projectile is created, allowing Flandre to keep pressure on her opponent. "And Then Will There Be None?" is Flandre's signature instant kill move; its range is short and highly punishable if whiffed or blocked, but very deadly. Moves + |c=Shortcut for }} Normals |block= |cancel= , , + / + , + , , + , , |description= }} |block= |cancel= , + , , |description= }} |block= |cancel= , |description=Flandre does a two-hit claw strike at the opponent. Has less horizontal range than her , but leaves her safe on block, allowing this move to be used as a hitconfirm. }} + |block= |cancel= , , + / + , + , , + , , |description= }} + |block= |cancel= , + , , |description= }} + |properties= |block= |cancel= , |description=Flandre does a sweeping kick that brushes up destructive energy from the ground, tripping her opponent. Unsafe on block. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel=Air , Air , , |description=Flandre does a double kick in mid-air. Hits twice, and does a good amount of damage for a Light attack, the second hit makes for a good jump-in if timed correctly. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel=Air , , |description=Flandre does a mid-air side swipe with her claw. Has good horizontal range and priority, making it useful for air-to-air situations. }} |requirements= |block= |cancel= , |properties= on Counterhit. |description=Flandre does a rolling claw strike in midair that hits below her. The size of the hitbox allows this attack to cross up enemies, and also performs a Ground Bounce on counterhit, opening up a combo opportunity for Flandre. }} Command Normals + or + + |block= |properties= |damage=110 |description=Flandre grabs the opponent, then leaps either in front or behind them and creates a blast of destructive energy, exploding the opponent away from her. The opponent can tech out of the first few frames of the grab by pressing + or + , but only if Kanako's grab was not done as a counterhit. |startup=2 |active=2 |recovery=20 |advhit=D |advblock=D }} + or + |block= |cancel= |description=Flandre leaps forward and does a low-to-the-ground version of her jumping Heavy attack that hits overhead unless cancelled into from another attack. Flandre can pass through the opponent during the leap, so this attack can also cross up if spaced properly. }} Specials or |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Flandre leaps to the wall, then charges at high speeds until she reaches the other wall, striking the opponent on the way. By default, Flandre will leap to the wall behind her, but if the last directional input of the attack is substituted with instead of , Flandre will instead leap to the wall in front of her. version causes Flandre to leap to the lower portion of the wall, while the version causes Flandre to leap to the higher portion of the wall. |framenotes=42f down charge. }} |damage= |block=N/A |properties= |cancel=Owen's Chandelier, Cranberry Trap |description=Flandre leaps to the wall similar to her version of Starbow Break, except Flandre will then leap off of the wall in an arcing jump. By default, Flandre will leap to the wall behind her, but if the last directional input of the attack is substituted with instead of , Flandre will instead leap to the wall in front of her. Flandre's horizontal movement can be controlled by holding or during her descent. Does no damage on its own, but can be cancelled into one of two follow-ups. |framenotes=42f down charge. 18f~ can cancel into follow ups. }} |damage=100 |block= |requirements=during Catadioptric |properties= |cancel= |description=Flandre performs a spinning slash downward as she falls, striking anything below her. The hitbox allows Flandre to cross up opponents if spaced correctly, and lasts for quite a bit. }} + or + |damage=150 |block= |requirements=during Catadioptric |properties= |cancel= |description=Flandre grabs the opponent in midair during her descent, and then slams them into the ground. Must be done close to the opponent, otherwise Flandre will follow up with Owen's Chandelier if the throw whiffs. |framenotes=After landing; 1f~ super cancellable. }} |block= |properties= Melee on version. on version. Throw on version. |cancel= |description=Flandre slashes in front of her, covering a wide area both in front and above her. This attack comes out very fast, and its hitbox makes it very useful as an anti-air. Despite this move's appearance, this attack does not hit overhead. While the animation timings for all versions are identical, each version provides Flandre with a different type of invincibility that lasts until the last active frame. |framenotes=42f back charge. }} Repeatedly |damage= : 16x3 * 40 : 10x5 * 40 : 10x7 * 40 |block= |properties= |cancel= |description=Flandre runs forward with a barrage of claw attacks, before finally knocking her opponent away from her. An excellent tool for not only building meter, but also dragging an opponent into a corner, allowing her to rush them down. The version used depends on the final button used in the command sequence. All versions are unsafe on block by varying degrees, so Flandre is liable to be punished, especially from the version. |framenotes=Requires 5 button presses. |advhit=D |advblock= : -3 : -5 : -7 }} Supers |damage=38 x 10 |command= or |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |block= |properties= |description=Flandre leaps to the wall, drawing out a huge flame sword and drags it across the screen for multiple hits. By default, Flandre will leap to the wall behind her, but if the last directional input of the attack is substituted with instead of , Flandre will instead leap to the wall in front of her. |startup=0+8 |active=Until wall. |image=Flandre-1318p.png |advhit=D |framenotes=42f downback charge. }} |requirements=1000 power. |meter= / |block= |properties= |description=Flandre does a sliding kick that launches the opponent upwards. She then summons three clones of herself, who then surround the opponent while catching him or her in the crossfire of their laser attacks. |advhit=D |framenotes=42f back charge. }} or |requirements=3000 power. Requires "Weapon of Mass Destruction" selected prior to match. |meter= / |block= |properties= |description=Flandre fires a giant, slow-moving orb of red energy that crawls across the screen. Upon contact with an opponent or a projectile, the orb violently explodes, striking an area larger than the orb itself as multiple explosions of energy erupt around it. Because Flandre recovers quickly, she can act while the orb is still on screen. This move is Flandre's only projectile attack, and useful or maintaining pressure on the opponent. |advhit=D }} |command= or |requirements=3000 power. Requires Flandre to have won at least 1 round. Cancelling into this move requires opponent's Life to be less than or equal to 350 or 35% of their max health, whichever is higher. Requires "And Then Will There Be None?" selected prior to match. |meter= / |block= |properties= |description=Flandre strikes the opponent, then vanishes into the darkness before violently striking multiple times, then finally crushes the "eye" of her opponent in her hand, obliterating them from existence. Causes an instant kill, but can only be used if Flandre has already won at least one round. Flandre cannot cancel into this move unless the opponent has less than 35% of their max health, or 350 Life if their max health is less than 1000. Its range is also rather short, and punishable on whiff or block. |advhit=D }} Version History '04/26/16 - Version 2016.04.26' '01/13/16 - Version 2016.01.13' '01/01/15 - Version 2016.01.01' '12/22/15 - Version 2015.12.22' : Hitstun on each hit reduced by 1. * "Laevatein": Startup after wall jump reduced by 1f. * "Laevatein": Chip damage increased.}} '11/27/15 - Version 2015.11.27' '10/27/15 - Version 2015.10.27' Category:Three Button Characters Category:Characters with Life Values of 700 to 799 Category:Touhou Project Character Versions Category:Charge Characters Category:Rushdown Characters Category:Glass Cannon Characters